The present invention generally relates to belts of types used to convey or transmit motion, power and/or objects. The invention particularly relates belt and pulley systems and methods for detecting wear or damage to a belt prior to failure thereof.
Belt and pulley systems are used in many applications to convey or transmit motion, power and/or objects. As used herein, a belt and pulley system will be understood to comprise one or more belts interconnected by two or more pulleys, with the term “belt” understood to encompass a wide variety of flexible belts and the term “pulley” understood to encompass a wide variety of pulleys, sheaves, wheels, etc. The failure of a belt may have a much greater impact than simply downtime to stop machinery to replace the belt. Many applications that require the use of belts are in industries that can suffer serious setbacks in the event of a catastrophic belt failure, and would therefore benefit from the use of a technology to detect damage to a belt before catastrophic failure occurs.
Current technologies for belt monitoring typically examine conditions that are known to cause damage to a belt. For example, systems exist for monitoring the alignment of a belt during its operation. There are other systems adapted to monitor the tension of a belt or monitor slippage between a belt and the pulley system on which the belt operates. Still other technologies exist that are capable of collecting and analyzing visual data to determine if a belt has suffered damage. There are also belt monitoring products that monitor conditions within a belt. One such product utilizes lateral rip sensors that are built into a belt and are monitored as the sensors pass over a sensor. Systems also exist that are capable of monitoring steel cords within a belt as the cords pass over a sensor.
Despite the existence of the above-noted technologies, there is an ongoing desire for systems and methods capable of detecting damage, abnormalities, etc., in a belt, preferably before catastrophic failure of the belt occurs.